


What Does The Fox Say?

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, Diego being a dork, Drunken Shenanigans, Jaylor, M/M, Singing, Songfic, Taylor being Taylor and dragging Diego along for the ride, hinted Jaylormiego, miego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Taylor and Diego have been left to their own devices; and when their respective lovers finally realise, they're in for a show they won't likely forget soon
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Mike Darwin/Diego Soto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	What Does The Fox Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I know I haven't been around much this year  
> Lot going on, so so and all  
> Anyway, some; totally anonymous and amazing person donated something to my Ko-fi last night and I just HOPE they're a reader so I can give something (this pos doesn't really qualifuly but I had to do SOMETHING - i will do a better fic soon) back to them
> 
> So thankyou all for reading, and thankyou mysterious wonderful person who i will mever know who you are... and please let me know your thoughts on this - even if it is a p.o.s ': ) 
> 
> x My love to you all x

**What Does The Fox Say?**

Taylor grinned, looking around his friends with a bubble of joy in his heart; set to burst from the severity of the love he felt for them all. He sighed happily as his eyes roved over his lover, sat at a table across the pool, sunning himself with a lazy grin, as if he knew Taylor’s eyes were on him and he was enjoying the attention.

Taylor’s eyes fell next to his best friend, who sat beside him at the bar and was clearly in a similar state of inebriation; as they shared a semi-drunken grin. “Diego!” He snickered happily, clinking their glasses together fondly.

“Taylor!” He cheered back, grinning widely as their drinks sloshed and spilt over each others hands, not that either of them cared. They drank what remained of their drink in their glasses with noisy slurps, interrupted only by their own giggling and snickering at nothing in particular.

“Hey…” Taylor said suddenly sometime, and many drinks, later. “W-we… are like, the bestest of best friends ever. Like, ever…  _ ever _ existed.” He said, leaning into Diego’s shoulder so he could whisper in a conspiratorial tone.

“Yeah?” Diego asked, his brows rising as he blinked owlishly at his friend. He broke out in a wide grin, laughing gleefully as he slung his arm around Taylor’s shoulders. “Yeah!” He whooped joyfully. “Y-you’re the… the… the Elsa to my A-Anna!”

Taylor laughed, slapping Diego’s shoulder warmly as he nodded in agreement. “ _ Yes! _ ” He hissed, slamming his glass down on the bar. “And…  _ and _ -!” he paused, hiccuping as he glanced around the poolside slyly, eyeing his friends and purposely lowering his voice. “We have our own personal Kristoff and S-Sven…”

Diego glanced behind them, wobbling on his stool as he followed Taylor’s amused but adoring gaze over to his lover, sunning himself beside his own best friend, Mike. “Dude… did you j-just imply a… a Elsa, Sven ship?” He asked, wrinkling his nose in obvious disgust. “Ew.” He grimaced, before his expression flipped into a goofy grin. “Pfft… you just said Jake stinks like a reindeer!” He laughed, pointing at Taylor as he laughed himself.

“He’s certainly hung like one” Taylor retorted smugly.

Diego frowned and raised a brow. “H-have you actually compared them or something..?” He asked, cocking his head curiously and almost falling off his stool in the process, setting them both off in another tangent of giggles.

“ _ No _ !” Taylor denied, though he sounded far too innocent for Diego to entirely believe him. “Shut up, assbutt, you’re just jealous I got the  _ bigger  _ soldier.” He teased, grinning broadly as Diego blushed and glanced over to Mike, who was sunning himself on the bed beside Jake.

“You don’t know h-how *hic* big Mike is…” he snickered. “Y-you might not have!”

“Only one way to know for sure, I guess…” Taylor hummed, his eyes catching Diego’s as they turned towards one another. A half second of considering silence passed between them, before they both snorted and began to giggle. “Hmm, maybe later tonight, huh?”

“Y-yeah,” Diego laughed, turning as Taylor reached to pour them another drink. “Maybe we could have a… a private party *hic* in my room.” 

“Why Diego you-” Taylor snickered, his drink sloshing as Diego clinked their glasses together with a little too much enthusiasm. “You little devil!”

The pair laughed together, oblivious of their friends' various glances at their increasing volume. “Hey…” Taylor huffed when he’d caught his breath a few moments later. “You know what we should do to rea- *hic* really work them up?” He asked lowly, his dark blue eyes flashing with mischief. 

“Huh?” Diego’s eyebrows lifted curiously, his lips curving with amusement at Taylor’s childish snickering. “Dude, you’re  _ sooo  _ wasted!” He laughed.

“Am not!” Taylor sniffed haughtily, though he laughed himself when a hiccup gave him away. “Well, okay maybe a little…” he relented with a soft snort, pouring them both another drink.

“S-so… what was your idea?” Diego wondered aloud, frowning when Taylor looked over at him and blinked with innocent confusion. “To really work them up!”

“Oh!” Taylor grinned, nodding as he remembered his ploy. “Well,” he began in a lewd whisper, leaning closer to Diego’s ear so he wouldn’t be overheard. “We should-  _ aieee _ !” He broke off with a yelp, as a ball of blue fur leapt up onto the end of the bar and slipped in a spilt puddle of Tequila Rose which neither Taylor nor Diego had thought to clear up. The small bundle of fur hurtled along the bar, yipping in alarm until it finally collided with Taylor’s chest.

“ _ Oof _ !” Taylor gasped, cradling his arms around the furry, blue projectile; as Diego fell off his stool from the force of his laughter. “F-Furball!” Taylor choked, ignoring Diego as he stumbled to get back to his feet. “Well, hello to you too, boy!” He laughed, patting the small fox’s head gently.

“Ha, I wonder what his hurry was…” Diego snorted, finally pulling himself to his feet and leaning against the bar.

“Duh, to see me.” Taylor sneered, rolling his eyes at his best friend. “Weren’t you coming to see your human daddy?” He asked Furball in a cooing baby voice, squishing his small furry cheeks between his palms carefully. “Yes you were, yes you were; daddy’s good little ice fox baby!”

“Ya relationship with that thing is beyond disturbin’.” Jake sighed wearily, as he and Mike approached, eyeing the pair of them warily. “Why do I get the feelin’ I’m gonna regret tellin’ ya to keep yaself amused for a hour?”

“Ya oughta know better by now, Grandpa.” Mike snickered, sauntering up to Diego and curling an arm around his shoulders to steady him as he wobbled beside the bar. “But I’m surprised at  _ you; _ givin’ into that ‘lil devils  _ temptin’  _ ways and naughty ‘lil mind.” He said, smirking as he tipped his chin toward Taylor.

“Pfft,” Taylor snorted, smirking back at Mike. “It’s not  _ my  _ ‘dirty ‘lil mind’ you wanna be worried about.” He snickered, sharing a grin and a giggle with Diego, before they both looked away from each other with feigned innocence.

“Aw, jeez… ya ain’t drank all this between ya’s, have ya?” Jake demanded, sighing as he viewed the various scattered bottles of liquor. “Dammit, ya gonna be utterly useless the rest of the damn day, judgin’ by this ‘lil mess.”

Taylor smirked at his lover coyly. “That just means I have time to rest; and then I’ll be useful when I need to be... later tonight.” He said smugly, exchanging a pointed glance with Diego, before the pair began to snicker and snort childishly.

“Right,” Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair and eyeing his lover with fond exasperation. “So, just what was it the pair of ya were cookin’ up when we came over?” He asked, seeming to decide to gloss over Taylor’s promise for the time being.

“We were not  _ cooking up _ anything.” Taylor sniffed haughtily. “Diego was just wondering what Furball was doing, and I was interperal… interparent…” Taylor wrinkled his nose, shaking his head as Diego pointed at him and laughed.

“Dude, you’re so wasted!” He repeated, grinning unashamedly at his own state as he leaned into Mike’s embrace. He gripped Mike’s arm and held it over his chest as he turned his head, peeking up at his lover with a curious pout. “How does a fox talk?”

“Come again?” Mike asked, his brows rising as he laughed at Diego’s sincere curiosity. “I ain’t exactly much of a animal lover, but even I’m pretty aware that fox’s don’t talk, Shorty.” 

“Well, that just goes to show that you are the stupid soldier.” Taylor scoffed, grinning at Jake lopsidedly. “Guess that means I got the sexy, hung like a reindeer and smart one.” He said with a giggle, as Jake rolled his eyes.

“Ya idea of romance is boundless, Boy Scout.” He snorted.

“Shut up and stop distracting me with your sexy presence.” Taylor scolded, waving his hand dismissively as Jake grinned despite himself, leaning his elbows on the edge of the bar and propping his chin in his palm. “Your stupid counterpart doesn’t know what the fox says, and I think that needs to be corrected.” 

Diego whooped, laughing as he freed himself from Mike’s hold and wobbled dangerously over to Taylor’s side, the pair of them giggling as Taylor struggled to his feet and swayed alarmingly with Diego. Furball yipped, seeming to regret his decision to join the pair as he tried to jump to the floor.

“Taylor… Taylor…” Diego whispered, though his voice was anything but quiet. “Tell him, tell him, tell him…”

Taylor grinned, allowing Furball to hop to the ground with a relieved huff as he pressed his hand to his chest and cleared his throat dramatically.

“Aw, no…” Jake groaned, burying his face in his hand as he realised what was coming, while Mike looked on with a curiously raised brow and a half grin.

Taylor all out smirked, beginning to bob his hips from side to side, though he had to hold onto Diego’s shoulders to keep himself from falling on his ass. “ _ Dog goes ‘woof’, cat goes ‘meow’, bird goes ‘tweet’... and the mouse goes ‘squeak’. _ ” He chanted lowly, his eyes meeting Diego’s as they bounced on the balls of their feet together gently. “ _ Cow goes ‘moo’, frog goes ‘croak’, and the elephant goes ‘toot’... _ ” he snickered, as Diego laughed and glanced over at Mike warmly.

“ _ Ducks say ‘quack’, and fish go ‘blub’.. _ .” Taylor cheered, ignoring the various sighs of his friends and lover as everyone began to take notice of his behaviour. Again. “ _ And the seal goes ‘ow ow ow’... But there's one sound; that no one knows… _ ” Diego laughed as Taylor paused for dramatic effect, before turning toward Mike and Jake with a lewd grin. “ _ What does the fox say? _ !”

" _ Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!”  _ Diego chanted, swishing his hips as he and Taylor curled an arm about each others waists. _ “Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!”  _ He repeated, eyeing Mike with a goofy grin as the former soldier leaned against the bar and watched them with obvious amusement. _ “Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! _ "

_ “What’s the fox say? _ ” Taylor demanded, grinning at Jake when he reluctantly raised his head to eye his lover disparagingly.

" _ Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow _ !” Diego crowed, smacking his hand to an invisible drum; or ass, Mike wasn’t sure, in the air before him. “ _ Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!” _ He leered, winking at his lover with the sloppy coyness of a drunken badger. “ _ Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!" _

“What’s the fox say?” Taylor demanded, swinging his head around to wink at Quinn as she sighed and sat down at the bar with Kele to watch his and Diego’s antics.

" _ Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! _ ” Diego cheered, wiggling his hips provocatively in Mike’s general direction, much to the pilot’s amusement. “ _ Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! _ ” He repeated, licking his lips and almost tripping over his own feet as he tried to saunter over to his lover; before deciding it was probably safer for him to remain where he was. “ _ Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! _ "

_ “What’s the fox say? _ ” Taylor crooned, as Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head, offering Quinn a drink to go with Taylor’s display.

_ "Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!” _ Diego cheered, waving his hips in awkward half circles. “ _ Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!” _ He chanted, bouncing on the balls of his feet and almost falling twice; until Craig saved him on his way past with Zahra. “ _ Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!" _

“ _ What’s the fox say? _ ” Taylor snickered, almost falling over with Diego as they dissolved into giggles for a brief pause.

“So, what moron set Taylor off this time?” Zahra asked, eyeing his display indifferently.

“That'd be  _ this _ moron.” Mike replied cheerfully, raising his hand without a shred of shame. “Guess I weren’t expectin’ him to bust out the ol’ song an’ dance over somethin’ so… trivial.” He mused, his eyes returning to Diego as the pair tried to right themselves.

“Shows what  _ you _ know, ya ragin’ dumbass.” Jake grumbled, fixing various drinks for their friends as they trickled over to watch Taylor and Diego with a morbid sense of fascination.

“ _ Purple eyes, pointy nose… chasing mice and digging holes _ ,” Taylor began when he’d recovered himself enough to vaguely concentrate once more. “ _ Tiny paws, up the hill… suddenly you're standing still! _ ” He said, looking around with a curious frown. “ _ Your fur is blue, so beautiful! Like an angel in disguise!” _ He cheered, grinning lopsidedly upon spotting Furball, curled up beneath a table as far away from Taylor and Diego as he was physically able to get without leaving the area. 

“ _ But if you meet, a friendly horse _ …” Taylor called warningly, waggling his finger at the small blue fox in playful warning.  _ “Will you communicate by… Mo-o-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-o-orse?” _ He demanded, as Diego snickered and snorted beside him, trying to keep them both on their feet. “ _ How will you speak to that… Ho-o-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-o-orse?” _

_ “What does the fox say? _ ” Taylor finally demanded, turning to Diego as the pair grabbed one another's shoulders.

_ "Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!”  _ Diego cheered, his body jerking in awkward robotic movements which could  _ almost  _ have passed for dancing in the nineties.  _ “Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!” _ He chanted, thrusting his chest out like a cockerel strutting around all the chickens in its coop.  _ “Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!" _

_ “What’s the fox say?” _ Taylor demanded, grinning at Diego as his best friend strut around him slowly; making sure to keep one hand on Taylor’s shoulder so he wouldn’t fall on his ass.

_ "Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! _ ” Diego cried, biting his lip as he glanced at Mike and turned to swish his hips from side to side in time to their make-shift beat. “ _ Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! _ ” He snickered, barely keeping from laughing at the way Mike’s eyes all but burned a hole through his jeans.  _ “Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!" _

_ “What’s the fox say? _ ” Taylor demanded, pouting around their assembled friends when they all hid grins and laughter behind their hands.

" _ A-hee-ahee ha-hee _ !” Diego intoned lowly, closing his eyes as he swung his head back and forth “ _ A-hee-ahee ha-hee _ !” He chanted, grinning with obvious, ridiculous glee. “ _ A-hee-ahee ha-hee _ !"

“ _ What's the fox say _ ?” Taylor demanded, opening his arms to Furball with a grin as the small blue fox yipped and poked his head out of his hiding place curiously.

" _ A-oo-oo-oo-ooo _ !” Diego howled as he arched backwards, sniggering when he almost fell over and had to be stabilised by a quick grab from Sean. “ _ Woo-oo-oo-ooo _ !"

“ _ What does the fox say _ ?” Taylor purred, as Furball's ears perked and he finally leapt up into his arms.

“ _ The secret of the fox… ancient mystery _ .” Taylor crooned, gazing at Furball adoringly and tickling his tummy as he swayed from side to side. “ _ Somewhere deep in the woods… I know you're hiding. _ ” He murmured lowly, grinning as he carefully spun himself and the little blue fox in a slow circle; much like Aleister often swung his son.

“ _ What is your sound?"  _ Taylor wondered with a sigh, rolling his hips lazily as he twirled around his best friend in slow motion. _ "Will we ever know? Will always be a mystery _ ?” He asked breathlessly. “ _ What do you say _ ?

Taylor grinned, hoisting Furball onto his shoulders and tickling his chin as the fox nuzzled his cheek. “ _ You're my guardian angel _ .” He cooed, as Zahra feigned gagging and Craig barely stifled his laughter behind his hand. “ _ Hiding in the woods _ …”

“ _ What is your sound _ ?” Taylor crowed, squinting his eyes shut and raising his hands as he wiggled his hips with awkward, sloppy movements.

" _ Wa-wa-way-do, wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do, wa-wa-way-do _ …" Diego chanted, one hand over his mouth as he swished his hips dramatically, pretending not to notice that Mike had to actually hold him upright so he could continue.

"Will we ever know?" Taylor demanded, pouting as he peeled his eyes open and gazed at Furball as if expecting him to answer.

" _ Bay-budabud-dum-bam… _ " Diego cheered, rolling his head across Mike's shoulder as he leaned back against his lover.

_ "I want to… _ " Taylor began, thrusting his arm out before him dramatically.

" _ Mama-dum-day-do… _ " Diego chanted, shuffling his hands before him playfully.

_ "I want to,"  _ Taylor panted, a giddy grin spreading across his face when Jake sighed and hopped over the bar, grabbing his hand to prevent him falling in the pool.  _ "I want to know _ !" He cried, as Jake rolled his eyes and tugged his wrist, pulling his drunken lover into his arms as Furball wisely hopped to the floor.

" _ Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do _ !" Diego giggled, waving his hands in little jerking motions as his voice finally began to trail off.

Silence reigned among the group for a solid ten seconds, before they either snorted or sighed. "Welp, now ya know why I never let him drink, ya asshole." Jake grumbled to his best friend, sighing as he picked Taylor up without effort and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "C'mon, grab yours… pair of 'em need to sleep it off." He shook his head as he waited for Mike to pick up Diego and heft him onto his own shoulder as Jake had with Taylor.

"Ya know, somehow I can't help but think we got played here." Mike said conversationally as they began walking, heedless of Diego and Taylor as they peeked at each other behind their lovers backs, grinning stupidly as they reached over and shook each others hands.

"To the after party…" Diego stage whispered in a not quite quiet enough voice.

"To hung like reindeer soldiers." Taylor snickered back, the pair giggling like schoolgirls as Jake sighed and resigned himself to whatever idiocy they'd cooked up together.

  
  



End file.
